A War Worth Fighting For
by KJES
Summary: Basically a Wrong Boy Who Lived Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter**

 **A War Worth Fighting For**

 _Authors Note:_

 _I have noticed that I sometimes start a story then abandon it. I will do my best to continue this one albeit it might be a slow update story._

 _This story is a wrong boy who lived concept. I know that there are a lot of these stories out there, but I'd like to write one for myself._

 _Reviews are greatly appreciated and will give me a drive to continue this story. Please leave a review or PM me to give me advice. Bad or good reviews are welcomed._

 _Please be patient with me._

 _Information of the appearances taken from websites._

 _Thank you,_

 _KJES_

 **A War Worth Fighting For**

Chapter One

It was October 1981. The knowledge of what was to come haunted the Potter's. They knew that he was either going to kill them or kill one of them.

The Potter House consisted of four people.

Lily Potter, a 21 years old mother of two. She was a beautiful woman, with thick dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes. Lily Potter was a woman of sound moral principles and would stand by them no matter what it cost her; though her actions were ineffective.

The second was James Potter, he was also 21 years old. He was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back. James was a clever and talented wizard, bur very mischievous in his youth. He was arrogant and boastful and occasionally bullied and jinxed other students.

The third was young Harry Potter. Harry was only 15 months old and was the splitting image of his father, having inherited his untidy jet-black hair. However, his almond-shaped startlingly green eyes were identical to those of his mother. He was mischievous just like his father. But had similar smart traits, that he had inherited from his mother.

The last member of the Potter family was Edward. He was the younger twin brother to Harry. He was also 15 months, younger by an hour. He was also the splitting image of his father, but his hair was more tamed. He also had his father's hazel eyes. It seemed like he had no similar aspects to his mother. He was the more mischievous if the twins.

They were a family, nothing more to it apart from the fact they were all magical folk. Although they were in hiding, trying to stay alive during the war against one of the most evil and powerful wizards in the magical world, they didn't let it ruin their happiness.

Because of a prophecy, the young twins were in danger. The prophecy read;

 _One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

 _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7_ _th_ _month dies…_

 _And the Dark Lord will mark as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…_

 _And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…_

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

There lives were at stake because of a prophecy a young divination professor named Sybil Trelawny scribed on the interview for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry and Edward Potter were both born as the seventh month dies, July 31st, 1981. Meaning that either of the two could be the 'Chosen One'. Lily and James didn't want that for their children and the only thing they could think of to keep them safe was to go in to hiding, with a select few knowing about their whereabouts, this included, Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School, Sirius Orion Black, the original secret keeper to the Potter's household also the godfather of the eldest twin, Harry. The next to know of their whereabouts was Remus Lupin, the best friend of the Potter's, he was also a werewolf, bitten by a Deatheater (an evil wizard that follows the demands of their leader, Lord Voldemort). Peter Pettigrew was the last to know of their whereabouts. He was a shy kind of guy who always kept to himself. He was the godfather to Edward. The initial plan was to have Remus as the godfather for Edward but because of his lycanthropy disease, magical laws forbade it.

The Potters had been hiding for just under a year when the fateful night on Halloween 1981, tore their family apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A War Worth Fighting For**

 **Chapter Two**

"Lily, you need to get the boys out of here. NOW!" James had screamed at his wife. Voldemort, the evil tyrant of a wizard, was after the two young boys.

Hearing James scream meant only one thing to Lily, 'leave and don't look back'. And that is exactly what she did. She grabbed Harry and Edward and ran up the stair towards the boy's room. The anti-apparition wards around the house meant she couldn't leave fast enough to evade Voldemort.

Lily placed the boys in their beds, then turned towards the door. Ready for a fight if need be. The suspense of what was happening was enough to make the boys cry. They didn't know what was happening and they had no idea how to defend themselves.

The noise of the stairs creaking, ceased their crying. Lily, knowing what was coming, moving towards the boys to shield them from the monster lurking behind the door.

The wand was the first thing to see. Next was the wrinkly hand of an older man. Then came the arm, covered in a thick black cloak. The face then came into the room. Covered only by a hood, but you cold see the menacing cold, black eyes. Before Lily had a chance to cast a spell towards the intruder, a spell, cast from Voldemort, struck her squarely in the chest. She flew back in to the wall. A piercing crack could be heard as the all the bones in her right shoulder snapped and splintered. The pain was enough to knock her unconscious.

Voldemort then turned to the two boys and sneered. Either one of the boys could be the Chosen One, so he'd just have to kill both.

Pointing his wand bone looking wand towards both boy's heads, he cast the unforgivable curse of,

"Avada Kedavra"

The curse coming from a full-grown adult should have killed the both of them, but if not both then at least one. The curse back fired. The green coloured spell flew towards it's master.

The impact was catastrophic. The corner of the house, including the door, blew up. Turned to ash. The intruder no more. The thick black cloak was the only evidence of such an occurrence happening.

Crying was the only thing that could be heard all throughout the house for the next several hours.

 _Authors Note:_

 _I'm hoping for the chapters to be longer but for now I think I'm going to keep it the way it is so that I can get back into writing, considering I haven't written since November last year._

 _Thank you for understanding,_

 _And remember reviews are always welcome._

 _KJES_


	3. Chapter 3

**A War Worth Fighting For**

 **Chapter Three**

Hours later when the crying had stopped, and the twins had fallen asleep to exhaustion, Severus Snape appeared put of nowhere with a pop on the front garden of the destroyed Potter House.

Severus Snape, a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and an old friend of Lily Potter, rushed in to the house, noticing his nemesis James Potter unconscious and bleeding from the head, ignoring him and running up the stairs to the room of the Potter twins. Severus glanced at Harry and Edward before noticing the red hair of Lily Potter covered in a dark red colour of blood from the injuries to her right shoulder. Severus, without a second thought, rushed over to his old friend and long-time crush.

Carefully he pulled her up so that her head was resting on his shoulder and she was sat on his lap. He cradles her gently, with silent tears running down his face. He was already covered in blood from the shoulder that had split apart. The bone had split in half and both halves of the bone had ripped through the skin, creating an open wound that had poured out blood. Severus was too upset and preoccupied in holding Lily for the first time in a very long time that he forgot that magic existed and could have been used to heal the young red head.

She was pale.

That was one of the main things that he noticed about her. He was to emotionally exhausted to do anything. They needed help, and quickly.

The boys were fast asleep. They had small cuts on their foreheads, Edward's was a line. Just a thin simple line that seemed to have no meaning to it. Blood was dripping along his face towards his temple, finally landing on the pillow underneath his head.

Harry's cut was the shape of a lightning bolt. It may never be known if that is supposed to mean anything, but the cut was rather deep, more blood was dripping down his face. More so than Edward's. it was hard to tell if he only had one cut.

Severus lost his patience after several more minutes and decided it as time to get up and find help. That was when he heard the stairs creeping. Grabbing his wand, Severus aimed it at the location where the door used to be.

Peeping around the corner, James waited for the inevitable sight that was waiting for him. The death of his family. He saw the min their cots, laying down with blood running down their faces. Tears were running down his face. He just lost his only sons.

He heard wimping and turned to where the sound had come from. The red hair was all he needed to see to know that his wife was there and alive. He ran over the small distance at such a speed it could have been that he transported himself there.

He stopped in his tracks noticing who was holding her. Fury erupted inside of him and the only thing he could think of to do was point his wand at him.

"Move away from my wife, Snape." James snapped loathingly.

Severus didn't need to be told twice, especially when a wand was pointed towards his chest.

As soon he had moved away, James dropped the wand and stepped towards Lily. Gently he picked her up and sat her on chair next to the boy's cots, covered in debris. Making sure she was as comfortable as she could be, he moved over to retrieve his wand. He picked it up and pointed it towards Lilt, muttering the incantation to heal her.

"Brackium Emendo!"

Slowly but surely, the bones in Lily's right shoulder began to mend themselves. The blood from her wound crawling back up to her shoulder. Finally, all the blood found its way back and the wound sealed shut.

Lily began muttering incoherent words, to which James briskly walked back over to her and held her in his arms, waiting for her to wake up.

Severus just looked over at them from the other side of the room with contempt in his eyes. He my love Lily, but she obviously had never reciprocated the feelings. He looked over towards the twins, wishing that he had had some kind of miniscule relationship with them, but knowing that would never happen, he left silently through the demolished door and never looked back. From now on he vowed to himself to commit to his work as a professor of potions at Hogwarts School.

As he reached the front door, he stepped outside with one silent tear sliding down his face. He knew that that was the last time he would ever have contact with Lily Potter. He walked several metres, ready to leave the boundary of the apparition spell when he heard the pops of the arrival of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus! I got here as soon as I figured out what happened. Potter was unconscious downstairs with blood pouring from his head. I ran upstairs to find Lily and the twins also unconscious. I stayed with them until potter came and now I'm leaving, I can't stay any longer." Severus started in a panicked but solemn voice. Dumbledore held on to the shoulders of the young positions professor and looked in to his eyes,

"Severus, go home and get some sleep, I will deal with what has happened here tonight." Severus nodded to Dumbledore in response and was ready to leave when he turned around, capturing the Headmaster by the arm,

"Please look after Lily, Albus." Severus asked quietly, "and the boys." He continued. Dumbledore nodded and smiled compassionately before turning back around and heading in to the house that had been attacked earlier that night.

Severus apparated away.

 _Authors Note:_

 _Third chapter up! Enjoy! Hoping to post the next chapter up today or tomorrow._

 _KJES_


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:_

 _I have noticed that in my previous chapters I have made a few spelling mistakes. I will edit them as soon as possible._

 _Thank you for reading, and if you think I need any advice please do not hesitate to PM me or review this story. Good or bad reviews are what helps a writer improve._

 _KJES_

 **A War Worth Fighting For**

 **Chapter Four**

Dumbledore walked through the front door of the Potter Household and let the sight sink in.

The long corridor leading to the kitchen at the back of the house was covered in black soot, it was like a fire had erupted inside but nothing was burnt.

Just a metres walk on the left was a small opening to the living room. The sofa was the first thing to see, with a small coffee table in front of it. Opposite the sofa was a small loveseat with a stall for an individual's feet to be placed upon it. Just to the side of the sofa was a fire place, destroyed, ash everywhere, the bricks torn apart. That explained the soot everywhere. In front of the fire place, blood had seeped in to the carpet, and a lot of it as well.

'Must have been where young Mr Potter had been, if I remember correctly' Dumbledore thought, remembering what Severus Snape had told him.

He walked back through the corridor towards the kitchen. The kitchen was untouched, as if the intruder had one purpose and one purpose only.

Walking bac towards the front door through the corridor, Dumbledore walked up the stairs to his left. He could see drops of blood on every few steps. James had walked up there.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Dumbledore saw a light from the end of the corridor, it was coming from the twin's room. He walked over slowly, being careful not to cause panic towards whoever was left inside.

Dumbledore peeped around the corner, only now noticing that it used to be the door to enter the boy's room and noticed the bundle of black clothing on the floor just in front of the now damaged door. He knew exactly what it was and where it came from.

"Dumbledore!" James screamed as soon as he noticed the old wizard. Dumbledore turned towards the voice and sighed in relief. James was alive.

"Dumbledore, my boys are dead, Harry and Edward they're dead!" James started crying soon after his admission.

Dumbledore's shoulders sagged, he knew the pain that James was in. He did lose his sister after all to a petty mistake. He walked over to the cots that the two boys were laying in slowly. He watched carefully. Slowly but surely both boy's chests moved. Dumbledore was ecstatic, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. Dumbledore walked over to James and put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"James. It's okay, they are just asleep." James looked up at Dumbledore with shock written all over his face. His boys were alive and that is all that mattered to him…apart form the fact that his wife was also alive. His expression of shock gradually turned into a smile.

Gently, James moved Lily away from his chest, to which she grumbled her discomfort, and pushed her back against the chair she was currently sat in. he walked over to Dumbledore and just looked at him. Within a split second, Dumbledore found himself in the arms of James Potter. He was crying. Dumbledore wrapped his arms around the young man and reciprocated the emotional hug, a tear also falling down his cheek.

James moved away from Dumbledore just in time to see Edward start to stir. He ran over to his youngest son, picked him up and embraced him with all of his fatherly love, conscious enough not to squeeze him too tight.

Edward began to cry, which in turn stirred Harry awake. Dumbledore, aware that James was unable to pick Harry up, too overwhelmed by the fact that his children were alive, walked over to Harry.

Harry just looked up at the older wizard, no tears were in his green eyes. Just curiosity, making Dumbledore question whether the boy really was only 15 months old.

Reaching down to pick up the young boy, Harry just opened his arms, knowing what was going to happen. As Dumbledore touched the arms of young Harry, a surge of energy was released. Harry Potter was the 'Chosen One'.

The Boy Who Lived.

James and Lily could not know that their eldest was the one in the prophecy. They would bring him up in a world of magic and he would use that power of being famous to his advantage. That was not how the Chosen One should live. He needs to know what living a normal life is. That is the way to know whether you are good or evil.

So, a plan formed in the brain of one of the most powerful wizards in history.

A plan that might just work, although it goes against all Albus Dumbledore's beliefs.

 _Authors Note:_

 _Please, please, please tell me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated._

 _Thank you_

 _KJES x_


	5. Chapter 5

A War Worth Fighting For

Chapter Five

James hugged Edward for a what seemed like an hour long. The comfort the boy need was a lot and it was enough to keep hanging on to James that he forgot that he had another son to worry about.

The giggling from the tickling that Dumbledore was torturing Harry with, brought James back to his senses,

"Dumbledore, give me Harry please." Dumbledore did as asked and switched the young children around. With a plan in mind, Dumbledore forged shock. James heard the gasp that Dumbledore had let out, on purpose, unknown to James, and looked sharply in the direction.

Dumbledore was still staring at Edward when James snapped, "What!" Slowly, Dumbledore looked over at James, the shock prominent on his face.

"James. Edward is the Chosen One!" the excitement from James' face was gone in a blink, replaced with excitement, sadness, regret? Dumbledore couldn't tell. Excitement for the future. Sadness for Edward's future. Regret for bringing him into a world that was unknow to his fate. The choices James now had to make, would lead to a life of sadness for him and Lily, who still sat unconscious on the chair behind Dumbledore.

"James? I'm sorry…you can't keep Harry." James looked at Harry, seeing his youthful pouty look, James burst in to tears and held Harry for dear life.

"I can't. I Just can't Dumbledore. I can't leave him." Dumbledore now had tears in his eyes, almost at the point of full blown crying, knowing what he was about to do would hurt more than just 3 people, when he spoke,

"James, Harry needs to live a normal life. He can't live here. Your attention would be taken away from as soon as the media find out about who the Boy Who Lived Is. Edward needs to be trained. Trained in the arts of wizardry, ready for hi fight against Voldemort. I'm sorry James, this is the only way." Dumbledore couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The sobs were rather loud.

"Can I at least wait until Lily is awake? She has to say goodbye." Dumbledore could only nod to James' question.

For several hours, James played with Harry, while Dumbledore occupied Edward. James had Edwards whole life to play with him. His happiness wavered each time Harry laughed. 'Lily, you need to wake up!' James thought in his mind.

Minutes later Lily came rushing down the stairs with her left had holding her right shoulder. Still experiencing pain from the broken clavicle bone. James looked up at the noise. As soon as he noticed Lily, he left Harry to play with his miniature quidditch flying set and ran over to Lily at a speed that no one knew him capable of and grabbed her in a tight embrace. It was as if he had not seen her for years.

He whispered her name several times in to her ear, still trying to process the fact that she was awake. As soon as Lily recovered from the hug, she noticed only Harry playing on the carpet in the middle of the floor next to the coffee table, she burst in to tears.

"James? Where is Edward?" she searched around frantically. Still unable to believe that her youngest son had died in the crossfire.

"Lily." James tried continuously, trying to grab her attention, but to avail. "Lily! Edward is alright!"

Lily stopped in her track, turning around from the door of the kitchen to face James with tears in her eyes. "Where is he?"

James led her in to the kitchen and through the back door. Dumbledore and Edward were sat on the balcony chair eating a raspberry jam sandwich. One of the best ways to keep him quiet.

Lily ran over to him and tackled him in a bear hug. Carful not to squash him.

"What happened?" She asked facing Dumbledore. Tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"Voldemort attacked. Severus found you all unconscious. He left when James awoke and that's when I arrived. You had a broken clavicle, to which James healed, but considering the pain that you look to be in now, I think you go and see Madam Pomfrey and get that checked out. W all know how bad James is at the healing spells." That all received a small chuckle from the younger witch and a scowl from James, to which Dumbledore laughed heartedly at.

"Lily," James continued for Dumbledore, "Edward is the Boy Who Lived." Lily bust into tears at the revelation. "We can't keep Harry." Dumbledore looked away knowing that he had just ruined the life of young Harry Potter and destroyed the hearts of Lily and James Potter. But it had to be done…for the greater good.

"I'm sorry, Lily. But this is the way it has to be." Dumbledore finished for James. Lily nodded. She was a smart witch, she knew the implications of keeping a child that would grow to be jealous of his more famous brother would be.

James was horrified.

"Lily, how can you agree to this so quickly!"

"Because James, Harry would grow to loathe his brother. How can we deal with that as well as looking after the Chosen One?" Lily replied sternly but sadly.

James turned around and walked back in to the living room. He grabbed Harry from his seat on the floor, to which Harry moaned at the interruption. James walked back out the back door and shoved him in front of Lily's face.

"How can you abandon him! He's just a child. He won't live a normal life out there. You told me once that a muggle child who is abandoned or orphaned then they will be put in some system. A system that would rotate and repeat itself. How can you push Harry, a child that can't defend himself because we abandoned him? What is wrong with you?" James pulled Harry away from Lily and back into his arms, he still looked as if he knew what was happening to him and that he had to accept it.

"I'm sorry James. It has to be this way." Lily was crying but she was adamant on her decision.

"It really doesn't." James replied and walked away. 'if it had to be this way, then at least he can do some good and pack him some clothes to take with him. I will be damned if I leave him as he is now.' James thought to himself.

Back outside, Lily looked over at Dumbledore. He looked at her with such sadness in his eyes that words did not need to be said.

They both stood up and walked back in to the house. They walked up the stairs and silently helped James pack a few things for young Harry. Socks, nappies, a pair of trousers, a top and a toothbrush. If only they could pack a whole suitcase for him.

Once downstairs, Dumbledore turned to the married couple and said to them that he would leave now. This was a family moment, he had said. With that he walked out the door and across the apparition boarder. He disaperated.

Back inside the house, James called out to his house elf. With a pop she appeared,

"Limly, please could you play and keep an eye on Edward for us? We have some important business to take care of." The house elf only nodded as a reply. With one final look around the house, they left. Limly only knew that that would be the end of Harry's life as a Potter. She overheard everything.

She looked over at Edward, with one silent tear running down her face.

 _Authors Note:_

 _Longer chapter this time. Whoop! Whoop!_

 _What did you guys think about the little twist?_

 _I hope there are no other fanfictions out there that are a bit like my one._

 _Thank you to everyone who followed this story. It means a lot._

 _KJES x_


	6. Chapter 6

A War Worth Fighting For

Chapter Six

Harry was asleep in the arms of his father. James could not let him go. That night was the last time he was ever going to see his eldest son.

Lily walked next to them, looking at the ground as they walked through the secluded park. The time was 2:15am on the 1st November. The park was empty except for the Potters strolling through, sadly.

Lily was sad that she had to leave her son, but she knew that it had to be done, she wouldn't regret the decision she will make. Whereas James, openly crying, already regrets the decision. If he could, he would make sure Harry would stay with them for the rest of his childhood, but Lily always makes the final decision. Has been like that since school.

A big oak tree was in the middle of the park. To the left of it, there was a play park for the children to play in. To the right, there was a football field, with two large goals. The Potters continued to walk towards the tree. Once there, James placed Harry under the tree. He was still fast asleep. He only moved to get comfortable on the uncomfortable ground. James and Lily stood there and watched their son in sadness. There was nothing they could do now that the Boy Who Lived had been chosen.

Lily, one of the most competent witches to be able to cast a perfect charm, reached for her wand and pointed it at Harry's legs, where she cast a leg locking charm "Locomotor Mortis" which would last until someone found him.

Lily put he wand back in its holster and kneeled to give her son one final kiss on the forehead, where the now lighting shaped scar rested.

"I love you Harry Potter." The last words she would ever say to him.

One Lily had stood up, she started walking away. She couldn't bear to see James' eyes. He was devastated. He watched Lily walk away before turning back around to Harry, also kneeling to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you Harry, don't ever forget that. I hope you can forgive us one day in the future." He placed a piece of paper on Harry's chest, there was no letter, no apology. Just the word,

"Harry." That was his name and James didn't want the one thing he could give him to change. He walked away. He didn't dare look back.

Several hours later, Harry awoke. He looked around, he didn't know where he was or what to do, so he just sat there, hoping someone would come. He didn't cry.

About an hour later, his stomach grumbled. This time he couldn't help the tear that slid down his face. He was hungry. Thirsty. Alone. A sob escaped. He knew that he wasn't going to go anywhere with someone he knew. He was 15 months old and he knew that he had to cry. To create any sort of noise just to grab any kind of attention from someone. So, he did. Harry let out the loudest cry he could muster with his small lungs.

It was a few minutes before any one found him. It was a young muggle couple that did. William and Evelyn Abby, a newly wed couple in the early 30's rushed over to the noise that had been created by a young child. What they saw was heart-breaking. A child, with black hair and some muddy clothes, sat under the big oak tree, with tear stains on his cheeks. He had a bag with him, 'At least the parents thought to send him away with some extra clothes.' Thought Evelyn.

William grabbed the child and wrapped him in the coat that he was wearing. Harry held on the older man for comfort. He didn't know the guy, he had never seen him before. But as a child, hugs are the best things to receive when crying. William just hugged him back. Evelyn had tears in her eyes. 'How could anyone do this?' she thought.

"William, what do we do?" she asked her husband of three months. William shook his head,

"I don't know Ev. We can't keep him. We'll have to take him to an orphanage." William was right, Evelyn knew that, but she can' t help feeling like she has to take the boy away ad keep him for herself.

Evelyn nodded her head. She knew that they can't keep him. Evelyn grabbed the bag that was still lying on the floor, while William kept a hold of the boy. A little piece of paper fell out from the blanket that the boy was wrapped in. Evelyn reached down and picked it up. She read it out loud.

"Harry." The boy turned to look at her with questioning eyes. "I guess that is his name." a rhetorical question aimed at William.

The could carried on walking out of the park and down the road. Walked left on to pierce street where a small village orphanage sat. It took them about five minutes to reach the small orphanage on foot. Once there, they noticed that the orphanage wasn't open yet. So, they place the boy who was now asleep on the doorstep of the orphanage. Evelyn place the bag down next to him and the sheet of paper with his name on it, on his chest.

Quietly they walked away, careful not to disturb him. They had tears in their eyes, knowing that they had just left a child to grow up without a family.

They walked the way they came and back towards the park. They had just reached the gate when William stopped Evelyn and himself in their tracks.

"We can't leave him there, Ev." He looked at her with such sincerity that all she could do was no her head and turn back around toward the orphanage. The coupled were holding hands with smiles on their faces.

Their lives were about to change. For better or worse, they have no idea. But they know that there will be excitement.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note:_

 _Thank you so much to the guests who reviewed my work. It means so much to me._

 _To the guest who may not return to the story, I will answer your indirect question and hope for the best that you read this chapter:_

 _The reaction form Lily and James is bullshit as you put it, and the reaction from Lily was horrible towards a child but I will get more into her reaction in the future of this story. I am very happy you reviewed and would love it if you continue to read this story. Thank you so much._

 _And thank you to everyone who has read the story._

 _KJES_

 **A War Worth Fighting For**

 **Chapter Seven**

Around three years later, William and Evelyn moved to Australia with Harry. They now considered Harry to be their son, and if anyone asked otherwise they would deny any accusation. Harry was now 4, he could speak the English language fluently and is a very smart child, also he is a very active child. From the moment he could walk, he would non-stop try to walk just a bit faster, even if that meant hurting himself in the process.

The Abbey family now sat on a quiet beach near their home in Australia. It was a private beach that barely anyone would go to. The families that lived there were rich and too busy with their lives to bother with something so trivial as a beach. They work or travel and that was their life.

William and Harry, were building a sandcastle just in front of Evelyn, where she sat on one of the beach chairs that stay on the beach. She was enjoying the sun as her husband and child enjoyed playing in the sand. It was always hot and sunny in Australia, apart from the few storms that they receive.

Harry and William sat down in the sand and built a castle out of sand. It had two large towers and several slightly smaller ones. The rest was buildings that surrounded the towers. William was an architect so building and designing was in his nature. The only problem with building the castle that they wish to build was that one of the biggest towers would not stand and kept crashing down on to the other parts of the castle, creating one massive pile of sand. They built and rebuilt the castle 6 times.

William was frustrated, he knew that sand was never a good material to build with in the first place, but he wanted to make his son happy. So, he tried.

Harry was angry, he just couldn't seem to make the castle stand and it was making him angry. After one final time of trying to build the castle, Harry gave up. He stood up and looked at his father and jumped. He jumped on to the sand mound that they had created and made it worse by flattening it to the ground. Harry was smiling as he did so, but he had a glint of sadness in his eyes. Failing was something he didn't like to do, even at the age of four.

Once he was satisfied, he jumped off and looked back towards his father.

"We tried, dad. That's all we can do." William just nodded in acceptance while Harry turned around to face the sea and away from his father. His shoulders sagged. He knew that failure would haunt him. It may have not been a major thing to accomplish, but in his eyes, he knew that if he failed just one thing, he could potentially fail the rest of his life.

He then looked up towards the sky and followed one of the seagulls that flew above him. He felt a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was about to throw up. The net thing he felt was warmth in his eyes. He closed them, hoping for the experience to wash away. They did and when he opened them everything was back to normal, except for the gasp that had escaped the mouths of his parents. Harry turned around slowly, he looked at his parents first wondering why they had gasped. Then he saw where they are looking. The sandcastle that he and his father were trying to build had appeared exactly the way that wanted. It was standing perfectly. With the tall towers with the other towers standing next to them. It looked amazing. It was 3ft high. Half the size of his father, and about the size of Harry.

Harry stood there with his mouth agape. 'How did that happen?' he thought.

Harry looked over to his parents and saw them looking at him with astonishment in their eyes.

"What?" Harry asked. William and Evelyn just stared at him for one more moment before Evelyn found her senses.

"Harry…a glow came from you. You looked like a human light bulb. As soon as you lit up, the sand started to move. It created…that. You made that Harry. You built the castle." Harry looked at his mother as she spoke. He didn't believe her, so he shook his head and said nothing. He just smiled at her and walked towards the house which was just around the corner from where they were.

His parents let him go. They could trust the four-year-old that they had brought up.

Harry kept walking, he was four years old, he didn't believe that he could have built the sand castle. There was just no way that he could have done that. He would have had to use magic.

And magic wasn't real.

Or so he thought.

He reached the house and went through the kitchen to wards the stairs and up towards his room. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the small football that sat on the stairs where his mother had left it for her to put away later.

Harry stood on the ball and slipped backwards, the tingly feeling arose again in his stomach and he closed his eyes for a brief second, waiting for the impact to come. It didn't.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. The ceiling was right in front of his eyes. He couldn't fell anything below him. Harry turned his head slowly. The shock caught him by surprise. He was suspended in the air. The stairs were tow feet below him. He was flying. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He was flying!

The only way he knew of getting down was to swim. Swim through the air. He used his arms to push himself through the air towards the top of the stairs.

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs and touched the top step. He dropped.

He had to keep that to himself, he didn't know how to explain what had just happened or if he wanted to. So, he kept it to himself.

Harry walked to his room and once inside, sat on his blue coloured bed. He laid down and stared at the ceiling.

A lot of thinking had to be done.

Everything was going to change for him and he didn't know it yet.

 _Authors Note:_

 _I personally find this chapter a little boring, but sometimes you have to have a boring chapter to get to the best chapters, so bear with me._

 _Thank you_

 _KJES x_


	8. Authors Note

_Hi everyone,_

 _Sorry I haven't undated in a_ week. _I_ _will update soon I promise._ _I've just been really busy with my assignments. I've just returned back to college and the year is nearly up. I have about three weeks to make sure all of my work is in so that I can pass the course._

 _Thank you for all understanding_.

 _KJES x_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 _Authors Note:_

 _Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. I have finally finished college although i still have one more year, and then I travelled for a couple months, but i am back now and that now means I can focus on what I love doing, besides working. I will do my best to update every week but if not then I hope you can understand that i can get very busy at times so please be patient, thank you._

 _I would just like to clear a few things up with this story._

 _Harry is a very powerful wizard. He already was in the books and in the films but i am overexaggerating his magic capabilities in this story._

 _Lily is not very motherly in this story, and I have not come up with the reason for that yet, but I will do._

 _James cares but not enough to really change anything and make an impact on Harry's life._

 _If you do have any questions, please do not hesitate to PM me or to ask in the reviews._

 _Thank You_

 _KJES x_

Chapter Nine

A lot of weird things had happened for Harry Potter over the past five years. It is common knowledge to the people who know him that Harry was a bit of a book worm. There is nothing bad about that but Harry can be a little bit possessive of his books. So when a kid from his school was bullying him about it and trying to steal his books, the strangest thing happened.

Harry was seven at the time and in Year 3 of Primary School. He had a couple friends. Not many but enough to keep him occupied at school. There was Edward, he was in the year above, he was a sophisticated young boy, and was originally from Oxfordshire in England.

And then there was Cara, she was sweet if you knew her, but if she wasn't comfortable she can be really mean to you. She had a hard shell. Cara was also from England but she used to live in a small village in Scotland.

Both of his friends were by his when the incident happened.

Cara and Edward were sat next to each other on a bench outside next to the playground in school talking about football or what tree they should climb next, Harry sat next to them with his book open on his lap on page 306, he looked up every few minutes to keep an eye on his surroundings.

A few more minutes went by when Harry realised he had reached page 344. He had been so engrossed that he forgot to look up and make sure that no one was there to hurt him. But he knew that he made the mistake of getting too engrossed in his story because Camryn and Chase were stood right in front of him ready to hurdle him with verbal attacks.

"You look a little left out there Potter." Camryn started the confrontation first, "Even your friends don't wanna talk with you." Camryn grew up with family who never really cared what others though and had really bad attitude towards everyone they didn't care for.

Harry was shy when it came to confrontations but that day he had had it with people trying to push him around and controlling him.

"Did your brother give you those clothes before he did, Camryn. You look just like him. A gangster." It may have been a little harsh considering the circumstances his brother, Mitch, had died. But it was true, Camryn did look like a gangster. Tracksuit bottoms, shoulderless shirt and a puffy bomber jacket. Just like his brother used to wear. Mitch had died in a gunfight a year ago. He stole some merchandise from a tech store but the owner had a shotgun and pointed it at Mitch, in turn, Mitch received his own from his back pocket but was shot down before he had a chance to aim it. Mitch was 14 and the time. No one knows where he had got the gun from. But they all had their suspicions.

Camryn hated it when someone would talk trash about his brother so he lurched forward and stole the book away from Harry that sat idly by on his lap. Camryn started ripping out the pages of the book which was called the Hunger Games (Harry was a very good reader). Chase soon realised that standing there was no the best option so he joined in and started grabbing pages of the book and ripping them apart.

Edward and Cara, although very talkative and very high energised could be very shy and apprehensive t times and had no idea how to deal with the situation so they just sat there and watched Harry's facial expressions which changed from sad to angry in the space of a second. The two bullies had no idea what was about to happen to them. Hell, Harry had no idea what was about to happen to them.

As Edward and Cara watched Harry, their mouths opened and their eyes opened in shock.

Harry was glowing.

It wasn't bright but it was subtle but not subtle enough for them to not notice.

Suddenly, Camryn and Chase were thrown backwards and hit the ground harshly. Chase fell face first, soon to realise that his nose was now broken. Camryn landed on his side. He had a fractured collarbone and cracked head wound.

They both had tears running down their face but too stubborn to really cry. They sat up and looked back towards Harry. He had his eyes closed and was glowing. In front of him was the book that the bullies were tearing up, it was floating. Nothing else, just floating. Slowly but surely the book started to move and the pages that were on the floor started to fly and repair themselves as they flew up towards the book and reattached themselves to the binder.

The four children looked on in shock and awe.

Harry had mended the book with no equipment.

Harry slowly opened his eyes as the book dropped back down into his lap.

"What happened?" he asked his friends as he looked towards them.

From that day on, his friends looked at him oddly but never asked questions, and the two bullies steered clear of him. Harry never understood why.

He received detention for two weeks for 'forcibly hurting fellow students' yet he doesn't recall himself doing anything.

It was not the 30th of July 1989. It was the day before Harry's birthday and 2 years after the book incident.

Harry was lying in bed getting ready to go to sleep but it was too early and he was too excited. His 9th birthday was just a few hours away.

Harry never forgot the incident that happened when her was seven-year-old. He could never really understand what happened that day. Little did he know that it would all be cleared up for him years later.

Harry finally relaxed and was starting to slip away. He was in the dream world when he dreamt of flying through the sky and making sure that nothing else mattered in his life. He noticed something was chasing him in the dreamworld behind him. It was black and looked like it was wearing a cloak that was billowing around behind him.

It was catching up.

Harry awoke with a start. Something wasn't right. As Harry sat up he noticed that nothing was beneath him. He looked over the side of him and was shocked to see that he was 2ft above his bed, floating in mid-air. He needed to get down.

As if on cue he suddenly fell onto the bed. He shrieked in shock.

Several seconds later. His mum, Evelyn and dad, William ran in to the room.

"Harry, are you okay?" Evelyn said as she walked over to her son and gave him a hug.

"Yeah just a nightmare. Go back to bed. Thanks mum...and dad." They both nodded and knew that they would not get a lot of information out of the now nine-year-old son, so they walked slowly out of the room. As they closed the door, Harry flopped back on to the bed.

His life is getting more complicated by the year.

 _Authors Note:_

 _Thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoy this chapter of the story. More to come soon_

 _KJES x_


End file.
